


Всё ещё не один

by Yousuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>2013 г.</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Всё ещё не один

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achernar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/gifts).



Резкий свист разлетелся по лесу, заставив спешившего в сторону деревни Фугаку сначала замедлить шаг, а затем и вовсе остановиться, спрыгнув с дерева. На миг опустились веки, из-под ресниц полыхнуло алым, огненная чакра вспыхнула – чтобы тут же погаснуть успокоенно, как и Шаринган.  
— Неважно выглядишь, Хьюга.  
Ветка, на которой он только что стоял, скрипнула, в траву опустилась белая тень. Хиаши и вправду выглядел незавидно – для того, кто умел _видеть_ : осунувшееся лицо, едва заметно дрожащие руки, припухшая нижняя губа – прокушена изнутри, чтобы сохранить лицо? В прозрачных глазах стыли боль и тоска, заметные только тому единственному, перед кем глава Хьюга позволял себе ненадолго сбросить кандалы клановых принципов и традиций.  
— Хизаши выбрал свою судьбу.  
Безэмоционально, холодно, только глаза чуть потемнели. Фугаку поморщился, прекрасно понимая, что крылось за этими словами: смерть. Жертва младшего брата ради старшего, тело, лишённое всех следов кекке генкай, боль от потери половины себя. Рана, которая не заживёт никогда, которая будет подтачивать изнутри, разрушая...  
Требование дождаться вечера, дать Учихе время на сдачу миссии, онсен и отдых, умерло на губах – он сделал шаг вперёд, притягивая Хиаши к себе, окутывая обоих плотным коконом чакры, думая о том, сколько раз они удерживали друг друга на грани, не позволяя потерять себя, лицо и спокойствие. Десятки? Сотни? За столько-то лет...  
— Отпусти себя, – спокойно, едва касаясь губами виска. Единственная нежность, которую можно допустить. Первая и последняя перед тем, как заломить за спину не сопротивляющиеся руки, до синяков сдавливая запястья, впиваясь зубами в точёную шею, ощущая, как первая волна дрожи прошибла выгнувшееся в объятиях тело.  
Иногда Фугаку задумывался: все ли Хьюги такие, или только Хиаши? Ледяная чакра, идеальный самоконтроль – и такая отзывчивость, такая отдача. Власть пьянила, заставляла сгорать изнутри, пылая ненавистью – за невозможность подчинить целиком, поглотить, пленить и запереть подальше от чужих глаз. За то, что так редко можно было отпускать себя – заглядывая в затуманенные удовольствием сиреневые глаза, ломая, ставя своё невидимое клеймо, наверняка обжигающее сильней, чем жгла бы эта их печать побочной ветви. За то, что после всего этого Хиаши вновь заковывал себя в ледяную броню, смотрел холодно и отстранённо, коротко кивая при встрече: «Учиха-сан». За то, что Шаринган иногда улавливал несмываемые следы огня под этим морозом. За то, что внутри порой хрустело колкое ледяное крошево. За то, что между ними стояли семьи, кланы, традиции...  
Отстранившись, он расстегнул жилет, сбросив его в траву, прищурил вновь запылавшие алым глаза, борясь с искушением. Однако всё же сжал губы, отводя взгляд. Не сейчас. Может быть, позже... если не поможет близость.

Толчок в спину заставил Хиаши шагнуть к дереву – опереться сложенными руками, уткнуть в них лицо, чувствуя, как к спине прижалось горячее тело. Жёсткие ладони огладили бока, притянули за бёдра, прошлись по пояснице, прогибая. Когда Учиха рванул на нём пояс, сминая и распахивая белоснежную юкату, Хиаши задышал чаще, зажмурившись. Тело привычно отозвалось на властное обращение: внизу живота налилось тяжестью, ноги задрожали, грозя отказать.  
Недопустимо.  
Хиаши сглотнул, давя стон: Фугаку рывком сорвал с него клановые одежды, привычно распутал фундоши. Приспустил собственные штаны и вжался уже поднявшимся членом, проскользив по ложбинке меж ягодиц, жёстко ткнувшись влажной головкой под яйца. Хьюга облизнул губы и шире расставил ноги.  
— Не тяни. – Контроль. Контроль! Голос не должен дрожать, не должен казаться севшим.  
Фугаку хрипло усмехнулся, опершись подбородком о его плечо, обхватил за талию, опустив свободную ладонь на член, сдавливая обжигающе горячими пальцами, почти болезненно очерчивая набухшие вены. Хиаши задохнулся, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном вскрике: жидкий огонь вновь потёк по коже, окутывая и сковывая, вымывая душевную усталость и боль. По телу прошла волна крупной дрожи, и точно на пике внутрь тяжело толкнулась твёрдая плоть, вышибая-таки сдавленный вздох. Колени окончательно подогнулись, и Хиаши обмяк, принимая её в себя глубже, до упора, закусывая губу. Только не стонать...  
— Не молчи. – Ещё один сорванный смешок над ухом, быстрые толчки – до упора, мощно, сразу же без жалости и осторожности. Без всякой ненужной блажи, лимит которой уже был исчерпан первым касанием.  
Хиаши стиснул зубы, запрокидывая голову - в волосы тут же вцепились перепачканные его собственной смазкой пальцы, потянули ещё, до боли в шее, до хруста позвонков. Забился, как бабочка, насаженная на иголку, чувствуя, как припухшая, мучительно чувствительная головка трётся о шершавый ствол при каждом толчке. Сознание «поплыло», всё подёрнулось жарким, огненным туманом, от которого его ледяная чакра сходила с ума, выплёскиваясь из каждой поры, растекаясь и смешиваясь, искрами обжигая кожу, царапая колким льдом. Его внутренний мир рушился, разбиваясь звенящими осколками, прозрачными каплями – и собираясь вновь, спаиваясь в единое целое жидким багровым огнём.  
— Кому сказал! – Фугаку толкнулся особенно сильно – ударил вглубь – ещё и ещё, лишив опоры, сгрёб в ладонь поджавшиеся яички, перекатывая их в мозолистых пальцах. – А?!  
От жёсткой ласки скрутило и затрясло. Хиаши раскусил едва затянувшуюся губу, отрезвляя себя, но жёсткие пальцы стиснули горло, заставив захрипеть, царапая ногтями кору. Взмокшие от проступившей испарины волосы липли ко лбу, к спине, живот поджимался в предвкушении – уже подступало, распирая изнутри, стремясь вырваться на свободу. Пальцы сжались сильнее, лишая воздуха, плечо пронизало болью – Учиха глубоко впился в него зубами, пачкая кровью бледную кожу – и покорно отозвавшееся тело содрогнулось, выламываясь в опустошающей судороге, вместе с семенем и болью выплёскивая одно-единственное слово, означающее его опору...

— Ты всё-таки закричал. - Фугаку невозмутимо облизывал пальцы, кося ало-чёрным глазом. Уточнил насмешливо: - Моё имя. Жена знает?  
Хиаши сжал губы в тонкую нить, запахнул измятую юкату. Щёки горели, в ушах противно звенело, однако вязкая хмарь отступила, спрятавшись глубоко внутри, надёжно скованная огненной клеткой. Боль от потери чуть улеглась, настолько, чтобы её можно было стерпеть, не проявив ни единым движением, ни единым звуком.  
Всё ещё не один. Всё ещё жив. Всё ещё держит себя в руках.  
— Не знает, – удовлетворённо заключил Учиха. – Приходи вечером, поговорим.  
Хьюга опустил глаза, собирая чакру, надёжно скрывая бившийся внутри огонь:  
— Без вина.  
— Конечно. – Усмешка Фугаку была почти ядовитой. – Это было бы лишним.  
Подобрав жилет, он вспрыгнул на ветку и понёсся дальше, в сторону деревни. Хиаши позволил себе опереться плечом о дерево и на миг опустить ресницы. Последние мгновения слабости, прежде чем воспользоваться щедро подаренной силой и натянуть привычную с детства, спаянную наново маску.

_— Будешь моими глазами, когда я ослепну?  
— Только если ты станешь моими цепями._

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
